Star Trek (soundtrack)
|reference = }} The soundtrack for , featuring music from the film composed by Michael Giacchino, was released by Varèse Sarabande Records on . Description From Varèse Sarabande: :From producer/director J.J. Abrams (''Lost, Mission: Impossible: III, and Fringe) comes a new vision of the greatest space adventure of all time, Star Trek, featuring a young, new crew venturing boldly where no one has gone before. Starring Chris Pine as Kirk, Zachary Quinto as Spock, Simon Pegg as Scotty, with Eric Bana, Winona Ryder and Leonard Nimoy. :Composer Michael Giacchino, who has served as J.J. Abrams' musical lieutenant on all his projects, follows the extraordinarily rich musical legacy of Alexander Courage, Jerry Goldsmith, and James Horner, as he boards the for her maiden voyage. :''In the tradition of ''Batman Begins, this is STAR TREK for a new generation, and is the most anticipated blockbuster of the 2009 summer season. :Paramount Pictures will open ''STAR TREK nationwide on May 8.'' Track listing :† Contains [[Theme from Star Trek|Theme from ''Star Trek]], written by Alexander Courage and Gene Roddenberry.'' Chart performance The Star Trek soundtrack album performed very well on the US Billboard music charts compared to previous Star Trek soundtracks. It debuted on the Billboard 200 album chart at #58 and peaked at #49 the following week. By comparison, only two previous Star Trek soundtrack albums charted on the Billboard 200. The first was The Search for Spock, which spent eight weeks on the chart in 1984 and peaked at #82. http://www.billboard.com/#/album/james-horner/star-trek-iii-the-search-for-spock-original/64735 In 1991, the soundtrack for The Undiscovered Country debuted at #171 on the Billboard 200 but left the chart after only one week. http://www.billboard.com/#/album/cliff-eidelman/star-trek-vi-the-undiscovered-country/65113 The Star Trek soundtrack also debuted at #3 on Billboard's Soundtracks chart, where it remained for three weeks before dropping to #5. In addition, it peaked at #58 on the Digital Albums chart. http://www.billboard.com/#/album/michael-giacchino/star-trek-varese-score/1249571 http://www.ukmix.org/forums/viewtopic.php?p=1735937 Album credits *Soundtrack Album Produced by Michael Giacchino *Executive Soundtrack Album Producers: J.J. Abrams and Bryan Burk *Executive in Charge of Music for Paramount Pictures: Randy Spendlove *Executive Soundtrack Album Producer for Varèse Sarabande: Robert Townson *Music Editor: Stephen M. Davis *Assistant Music Editor: Alex Levy *Music Orchestrated and Conducted by Tim Simonec *Additional Orchestrations by Michael Giacchino, Peter Boyer, Richard Bronskill, Jack Hayes, Larry Kenton, Chad Seiter, Chris Tilton *Music Preparation: Booker White *Orchestra Contractor: Reggie Wilson *Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony *Vocal Contractor: Bobbi Page *Music Recorded and Mixed by Dan Wallin *Music Score Coordinator: Andrea Datzman *Music Recorded and Mixed at Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios *Additional Music Mixed at Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio *Music Consultant: George Drakoulias *Mastered by Erick Labson A note from the director :It is with disbelief that I write the following: For nearly a decade, I have had the honor of collaborating with Michael Giacchino on both TV and film projects. :It can't possibly be that long ago that we met on " ". But a decade it is. And what fun it's been, watching, (and listening to) Michael, at every turn, elevate the stories we've desperately been trying to tell. Embellishing the emotion and mystery of " "'s island. Adding tension and energy at every turn in " ". Creating a massive, hulking overture (with a wry smile and nod to Ifukube) for the end credits of " ". Making the weird world of " " just a little weirder, a little fringier. :A truly great artist, Michael maximizes the intention of the story - moment to moment - without being distracting or calling attention to himself. His music is such a natural, critical, intrinsic piece of the puzzle that if you ever want to see just how important his contribution is, turn down the volume and watch a scene without his master touch. Whatever just grabbed you by the heart has suddenly lost it grip, hasn't it? :Certainly, taking on the soundtrack for " " is a tall order - especially when you consider the esteemed composers who have come before. But Michael has written a score that holds its own against now-classic works from the likes of Courage, Horner and Goldsmith. Listen to the themes Michael's written for this film - the hope and pride of the hero, the threat and rage of the villain. The epic scale in counterpoint to the heartbreaking intimacy. It's the kind of film music I adored as a kid: imagination-provoking themes written beautifully, performed impeccably, and recorded masterfully. :Michael's job is not an easy one. But damn, he makes it look that way. Time and again, Michael is a collaborative partner I rely on and for whom I am deeply grateful. :I only wish for another decade like the last one. More than you know. - J.J. Abrams, Sydney, April 2009 The Page La Studio Voices Soprano *Beth Anderson *Renee Burkett *Joanna Bushnell *Elin Carlson *Amber Erwin *Sandie Hall *Linda Harmon *Elissa Johnston *Teri Koide *Sally Stevens *Susie Stevens Logan *Karen Whipple Schnurr Alto *Jennifer Barnes *Cindy Bourquin *Zoe Chernov *Andrea Datzman *Christa Gates *Debbie Hall Gleason *Karen Harper *Luana Jackman *Clydene Jackson *Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Donna Medine *Bobbi Page *Carmen Twillie Tenor *Amick Byram *Craig Copeland *Walt Harrah *Greg Jasperse *Rick Logan *Guy Maeda *Greg Whipple *Gerald White Bass *Vatsche Barsoumian *Eric Bradley *Reid Bruton *Roger Freeland *Gregg Geiger *Michael Geiger *Larry Kenton *Tonoccus McClain The Hollywood Studio Symphony Violin *Clayton Haslop (concertmaster) *Kenneth Yerke *Jim Sitterly *John Wittenberg *Peter Kent *Joel Derouin *Harris Goldman *Norm Hughes *Armen Garabedian *Sungil Lee *Mark Robertson *Razdan Kuyumjian *Belinda Broughton *Rebecca Bunnell *Ron Clark *Laurence Greenfield *Shari Zippert *Terence Glenny *Jean Sudbury *Charles Everett *Robert Matsuda *Haim Shtrum *Sid Page *Cameron Patrick *Barbra Potter *Shalini Vijayan *Vladimir Polimatidi *Gina Kronstadt *Charles Bisharat *Galina Golovin *Debra Price *Julian Hallmark *Olivia Yi Tsui *Ezra Kliger *Songa Lee *Alexander Shlifer *Alan Grunfeld *Ronald Folsom Viola *Darrin McCann (principal) *Karie Prescott *David Stenske *Evan Wilson *Richard Rintoul *Marda Todd *Harry Shirinian *Caroline Buckman *Jorge Moraga *Michael Nowak *Denyse Buffum *Andrew Picken *Raymond Tischer *Alan Busteed *Karen Elaine *Pam Goldsmith *Janet Lakatos *Alma Fernandez *Mimi Granat Cello *Larry Corbett (principal) *Daniel Smith *Victor Lawrence *Stefanie Fife *Richard Naill *Kevan Torfeh *Matthew Cooker *Alexander Zhiroff *Armen Ksajikian *Steven Richards *Suzie Katayama *Vahe Hayrikyan *Rudolph Stein Bass *David Stone (principal) *Karl Vincent *Norm Ludwin *Nico Abondolo *Sarah Menell *Peter Doubrovsky *Timothy Emmons Flute *Robert Shulgold (principal) *Richard Mitchell *Stephen Kujala Oboe *John Yoakum (principal) *Joseph Stone Clarinet *Michael Vacarro (principal) *Chris Bleth Bass Clarinet *John Mitchell Bassoon *Peter Mandell (principal) *Andrew Radford French Horn *Rick Todd (principal) *John Reynolds *Joseph Meyer *Brian O'Connor *Diane Muller *Steven Durnin *Kurt Snyder *Phillip Yao *Brad Waarnar *John Lorge Trumpet *Malcolm McNab (principal) *Jon Lewis *Jeff Bunnell *Paul Salvo *David Washburn Trombone *Alex Iles (principal) *Alan Kaplan *Charles Loper *Kenneth Kugler Bass Trombone *William Reichenbach Tuba *John Van Houten *Norman Pearson *Jim Self Harp *Gayle Levant Piano *Mark Gasbarro Guitar *George Doering *Karl Verheyen Percussion *Daniel Greco (principal) *Emil Radocchia *Michael Englander *Bernard Dresel *Alex Neciosup-Acuña *Walter Rodriguez Timpani *Don Williams See also * Star Trek: The Deluxe Edition - expanded soundtrack release * Star Trek - Music from the Motion Picture - a piano songbook of ten tracks from the score * Star Trek: Live in Concert |prev = |next = ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (Expanded) }} de:Star Trek (Soundtrack) fr:Star Trek (musique film 2009) Star Trek